I Won't Give Up
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Valentines is coming up and Wally is about to chicken out in telling Artemis someting really important. or is he?  Songfic Please R and R


Valentine's Day was growing near and that was sparking growing panic in a certain young speedster. For several months Wally had been getting strong feelings for a certain blonde archer and this Valentine's Day he was going to make his feelings known, well to her at least. At first he thought this was going to be easy, but somehow as the day grew closer everything began to fall apart.

"Dude, you need to calm down." commented Robin. The ebony haired teen was sitting on the couch as his red haired friend paced in front of him.

"How can I calm down when Valentine's Day is tomorrow?" he said. Robin gave a sigh and stuck a foot out tripping the speedster.

"Dude!" Wally said picking himself up. He brushed himself off and plopped down next to his friend.

"Wally, you need to take a few breaths and calm down." Robin gave him a serious look, though it has always been hard to take him serious with those dark sun glasses.

"okay mister smooth, what's your plan for Zatanna?" Wally questioned. He knew this was going to be good.

"Easy. Moonlight picnic in the park, some stargazing and I got her a diamond locket with our picture in it." He said crossing his arms across his chest. Wally just sat there his eyes wide. Even Robin's idea was perfect. Wally groaned and fell back throwing a pillow across the room. He was doomed.

Artemis sat on Megan's bed as she floated around the room looking digging in her drawers for something that Artemis didn't care about. Artemis was having a major problem and the only girl she could talk to about it was Megan.

"So what do I do?" She asked the Martian.

"The answer is simple. Do a romantic gesture." Megan went to her closet and began to dig in the back.

"Like what? Be nice?" Artemis had one idea but it turned into something bogus.

"No. You have to find a way to touch his heart. Oh where is it?" Artemis stood up and left the Martian to her search.

"Okay, what _was_ your idea for Valentine's?" Robin asked. He kicked up his feet propping them on the table.

"Well actually nothing." Wally admitted. Robin faced palmed. This was going to be harder then he thought. The ebony haired youngster stood up and dragged Wally down the hall to his room. Robin dug in his closet for a moment and reappeared with a guitar.

"Uh… what's that for?" Wally questioned pointing at the instrument that sat in his best friend's hand.

"This is for you. I figured it would be the perfect idea for valentine's day." He said giving a smile.

"Wait you want me to sing, to Artemis, for Valentine's Day? Do you want me to get killed?" He yelled. He thought Robin had to be insane. Robin knew he would get killed if her sang to Artemis didn't he? Wally turned pale at the thought of having to sing to Artemis.

Wally grumbled as he took the guitar. There was no way he was singing for Artemis but he wasn't about to turned a free gift. Being too tired to go home, he slept on the couch in the cave. His room had to undergo some reconstruction after a recent training session went awry.

It was late, probably around midnight, and Wally was tossing and turning on the sofa, dreaming. He was standing outside of someone's door in an apartment building. He could hear yelling on the other side of the door but it was just argumentation between a girl and what sounded like her mother or another woman much older. Wally noticed he was wearing a better version of his usual wardrobe and had a bouquet in one hand the guitar in the other. Everything was foggy. How did he get here and where was here?

Slowly the door opened and there appeared Artemis. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress her hair in a side bun. Wally couldn't help but stare. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"These are for you." he said, shoving the bouquet at her.

"They are lovely. Thank you." She placed them down inside, closed the door and headed out with Wally. They walked for a while hand in hand until they ended up at the beach. The sun was just setting behind them and everything seemed to be going perfectly. When Artemis asked about the guitar Wally remained speechless. What should he say? He had no idea what he was doing with the guitar in the first place. When he realized he hadn't said anything for quite some time Artemis grew angry and ran off. Wally went after her and stopped short when she collapsed behind a rock. She began to sing to herself quietly.

Wally jumped from his sleep. It was perfect. He knew what he was going to do for Artemis. He grabbed the guitar, headed out and began to practice.

Artemis had decided to stay at the cave that night, not wanting to go home. She was doing some target practice but to her it seemed pointless. She hit the target every single time. She racked up her bow and decided that some food would be a good idea. She hadn't eaten in the last few hours since dinner last night probably.

The cave was empty. Connor and Megan had school, Kaldur was in Atlantis and Robin was preparing for his date with Zatanna. Wally had disappeared altogether and truly she didn't care. she found the fixings to make a sandwich and began to eat.

When she look up at the clock a few hours later after finally finishing her sandwich, she saw that it was nearly 4. The automated computer voice chimed in letting her know that Connor and Megan were home from school. They both past her in the kitchen, Connor soaked from head to toe.

"Connor, there was no need to get jealous. I've told Duncan at least a hundred times I'm not interested in him." Megan said.

"I wasn't jealous." He tried to defend himself. Megan could only laugh as they separated into their rooms.

Artemis looked back at the clock and thought it best to go home, but she really didn't was to see her mother sitting in front of the TV sobbing during every romantic movie. She went over to the sofa and began to sharpen her arrows, hoping to waste a couple of hours.

About a half our past when began reappeared from her room. She was wearing a halter top dress and white go-go boots.

"Well you look great." Artemis complimented.

"Thanks. Connor and I are going to the boardwalk. I thought it would be fun." The couple had finally decided to make their relationship public only to discover that they already knew, except for Wally who was in denial for about three weeks until he could finally except that Megan was taken and that he needed to move on.

Connor came by a few minutes later wearing jeans and his usual jacket though Megan had gotten him to wear a red shirt tonight.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Megan nodded her head and they left, the computer announcing their departure.

Artemis decided to leave thinking she could find something to do somewhere else. She headed out the cave into Happy Harbor, a full night still ahead of her. Wally saw her and gave a gulp. She couldn't leave or an entire day for practicing would be wasted.

Artemis stood her ground and looked up at the sky, the hues of pink and orange cascading in front of her. She took a few breaths of the air and decided to back in hating the smell of love that she could feel with every breath.

Wally followed behind her. He was about to speak, but he began to chicken out. _This was a bad idea. I should just leave before she…_but he was cut off from his own thought by Artemis.

"Wally, did you want something?" She asked.

"I um… I… um, uh…" Wally couldn't believe that he was chickening out. He took a few deep breaths and began to strum the first few chords of the song on the guitar. If he couldn't say it he would sing it.

**I Won't Give Up**

**Wally: When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise**

**there's so much they hold  
>And just like them old stars<br>I see that you've come so far  
>To be right where you are<br>How old is your soul?**

**I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<strong>

Artemis smiled as Wally played. She began to sing along, not wanting the moment to slip away. ****

**Artemis: And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<strong>

**'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>Both: We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up  
><strong>**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/jason_mraz/i_wont_give_ ]****  
>Wally: I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily<br>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
>Both: We got yeah we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
>Artemis: I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am**

**Both: I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>I'm still looking up**

**Artemis: I won't give up on us  
>God knows I'm tough, he knows<br>We got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<strong>

**Wally: I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<strong>

The song ended, both of the sitting on the couch smiling.

"Artemis. I wasn't sure how to tell you that and I was afraid you would kill me if I sang to you and then I almost chickened out—" He was cut off by Artemis kissing him. He definitely wasn't expecting that especially not from Artemis in a thousand years.

The two broke apart and Wally just smiled.

"I like you too Baywatch." Was all that Artemis said. Wally leaned in kissed her once again ignoring that fact that Connor, Megan, Robin and Zatanna had all walked. In. they were two busy in their own little world to even care.


End file.
